A Snowy Task (Prologue)
As the episode opens, Ben Gates was curious about the ancient treasures long ago, instead of continuing to follow the family line. His grandfather told him only this clue - 'The secret lies with Charlotte'. Thirty years later, Ben, along with new recruits like Kiva, Timmy and Skipper, investigates the ship's whereabouts until they finally found it, which is buried in snow all this time. Kiva: Wow.. I never thought all of this was buried in the snow.. Kowalski: It used to be a fine ship, back in the day. Skipper: It always does, Kowalski. Private, status report. Private: Looks like this ship is decaying with skeletons and barrels, Skipper. Kiva: I hope this doesn't scare Poof. - The group heads inside the ship. When Riley looked around, he got jumpscared by the dead corpse on the racket. Kowalski: It's okay, everyone! False alarm! Kiva: That is one creepy skull. - Cosmo laughs at Riley, because of the jumpscare. Timmy: You got to admit, Kiva. That jumpscare is kinda funny. Kiva: Funny, sure. Creepy, a little bit.. - Ben finds a passageway and the cargo hold is full of gunpowder barrels. Private: Woah.. Kiva: Holy smokes.. Riley: Do you think it's in the barrels? - Ben figures that there's so much barrels, the clue has to be hidden somewhere. Timmy: What!? - Rico has opened a gun barrel and sniffs it. Kiva: You're lucky, I'm wearing gloves. - Rico sneezes and was launched across the room, landing to the gun barrel Ben was looking at. Kiva: You okay, Rico? Rico: Uhh.. Uh-huh. Ben: I found something! - Ben opens the barrel and finds a clue - a crafted meerschaum pipe, and shows it to everyone. Kiva: Oh, my goodness.. Kowalski: Such craftsmanship.. Timmy: Okay, that was impressive. - Ben opens the pipe and sees a letter. With enough blood, Ben reveals the message, which turns out to be a riddle. Ben: "The legend writ. The stain effected. The key in Silence undetected. Fifty-five in iron pen. Mr. Matlack can't offend." Kiva: Alright, I am really confused.. - Ben took some time to figure the puzzle out, only to find out that the next clue is... Ben: The Declaration of Independence. Riley: Come on, there's no invisible map on the back of the Declaration. Kiva: Think about it, Riley. Kowalski: That's what that riddle to trying to describe as. Private: Are we going to actually steal it? Skipper: Not stealing, Private. Borrowing. Kiva: Guys, you're not helping here. - Ian tried to persuade Ben to help him steal the Declaration, but Ben declined. Ian: I'd really need your help here. Ben: Ian.. I'm not gonna let you steal the Declaration. Kiva: That leaves the Penguins' heist out of the question. Rico: Aw... Ian: Ok.. From this point on, all you're going to be is a hindrance. Kiva: Hey, that was not nice! - Ben used a flare and he is letting Shaw catch it, but Ian caught it first before the flare hits the ground. However, the flare caught fire on Ian's hand, causing it to drop in themselves and cause a trap for the group. Through a smuggler's hold, the group escaped just in time before the area explodes. Knew that the problem gets worse, Kiva knew what to do. Private: I can't believe this.. Skipper: Stay calm, Private. We'll find a way to stop him. *sees Kiva using a telecom monitor* Hey, what are you doing? Kiva: Well, I figure I call in some back-up. - The monitor first shows Ratchet and Clank. Ratchet: Hey, Kiva. Any luck with this 'Charlotte'? Kiva: Well, we found a clue, but Ian betrayed us. Ratchet: Ian? Clank: One of the explorers, I'm guess.. Ratchet: Where is this clue you found lead to? Kiva: The Declaration of Independence in Washington D.C. Ratchet: Woah.. Clank: Sounds like it's very serious.. Kiva: You have no idea.. Ratchet: I'll be there as soon as I can. - The monitor turns off, and Kiva prepares the next call. Skipper: Nice choice. Who else do we need to help us? Kiva: Scooby-Doo and the gang. Private: But, I thought they are taking a break back at Crystal Cove. Kiva: Private, just leave the calling for back-up to me, okay? - Little do they know, a new enemy, known as The Red Squirrel, keeps an eye on the group and makes a log. Red Squirrel: Red Squirrel's log. The heroes are coming to my location. Time to get to work! *laughs* - As he makes out, he accidentally ram into the door, because of the eye patch he's wearing and the intro starts after this insult. Red Squirrel: Stupid eye patch..! Category:Scenes